


歪打正着

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2014
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 12





	歪打正着

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：1，本文兄弟俩素不相识，哪怕是亲戚关系都木有！  
> 2，本文架构有借鉴一部电影《生死狙击 Shooter》，片子很棒哦推荐！
> 
> Higgins的中文翻译是希金斯，不过英文读起来比较带感~

Sherlock Holmes当咨询侦探也有两年了，这期间帮苏格兰场的警督Lestrade破了大大小小不少案子，在警局传闻里多少也算个人物——不讨人喜欢的那种，但那和他的破案能力没有关系。

“你可以考虑接一两个赚钱的案子，认真的，看看你住的这什么地方。”这是Lestrade的警车最好不要开进来的地方，被砸了玻璃都不知道找谁去，周边住满嫌疑人。

Sherlock Holmes就住在这儿，平均下来他每三点五个月就要搬家一次，这一回不知道还能撑多久。探长走进他家起居室，假如那儿算的话，只有一张桌子和一把椅子；一个黑发苍白的成年男人裹着棉被坐在唯一的单人沙发里，壁炉的火不大，身边地板上一个空碟子里有点儿面包渣。不需要警察的观察力也能看出来这个人三餐不定，不修边幅。Sherlock Holmes的确就是如此。然而据说这样的人也是公学毕业的，不知道他父母得晓了儿子现在的处境会是什么反应。

“那种案子就是浪费生命，Lestrade。”年轻人曲在棉被下的腿上摆着一台笔记本，他双手不停歇地敲打着，似乎又在写什么偏门研究的报告——Lestrade会这么认为是因为上次他看到了一篇《伦敦各区泥土样本分析》……总之，这个Sherlock Holmes是个怪胎，警局里的人都这么说。

“你有很麻烦的事，挺严重，但不是谋杀，”Holmes扫了他一眼又回到电脑屏幕上，“而且是大事，以至于你回警局的时间都没有，直接来了我这儿。”

探长点点头，“这是机密，我希望你能和我去一趟，在这里说话我可不放心。”他打量了一下室内，不过在意的大抵是隔音。

Sherlock Holmes的耳朵似乎在听到“机密”二字以后抖了抖，他浅色的眼珠子滴溜转个圈，撇开棉被站起来：“我可不坐警车。”

探长耸耸肩，“我负责你的的士费用，这总行了吧。”

跟在他身后的咨询侦探一脸理所当然：“那不是应该的吗。”

*

饶是Sherlock Holmes见过社会上下形形色色的人，也是第一次见到MI5的上层领导。

Higgins与MI5的头头那一看就是特工出身的人不一样，这家伙是负责内勤的比较好相处——Lestrade在电梯里简短地和Holmes介绍了一下，毕竟他也根本没见过几次。他们走进办公室时Higgins在和秘书似的女人说话，一见他们进来就让人出去了。

“这就是我跟你提起过的，帮我们破了些棘手案子的，Sherlock Holmes，咨询侦探。”

Higgins是一个三十来岁的男人，已婚未育和妻子感情很好公学毕业擅长烹饪长期办公室工作——是个普通的男人，就像Lestrade说的那样。

男人一手夹着一支烟另一手伸过来，“你好，Holmes先生，有趣的头衔，第一听说。”他笑了。

“有用的头衔，不如说，鉴于你们现在急需帮助，否则也不会找一个外行来插手。目标是谁？什么时候？地点知道了吗？”

Higgins看向Lestrade，“你已经——”

“不，没有，一个字都没说。”已经见怪不怪的白发警督回答。

Higgins耸了耸眉毛，“哦，我猜你或许真的帮得上忙。”他把烟头碾灭，对沙发做了个请的手势。

“一个星期后，皇家歌剧院要上演《奥赛罗》，届时女王陛下也会到场。而我们得到可靠情报，将有恐怖分子袭击女王，毫无疑问这将会造成全英国乃至全欧洲的恐慌，给我国带来巨大打击。”Higgins看了一眼Holmes。

侦探盯着他一会儿：“不，政治不在我的管辖范畴，你们有的是情报来源——打击英国对谁有利，杀了女王会给谁带来好处，谁得了好处谁就是凶手。”

“事情没有这么简单——”Higgins说道。

“——在谋杀案中的确如此，人们冲动行事、激情犯罪、或者享受折磨别人的乐趣等等理由千奇百怪，但政治不，”Holmes站起来，“政治，就是逻辑，有迹可循，无论多虚伪多善于伪装，政治行为都是有明确目的的行为。下午好。”

说着，他就双手插在口袋里往外走。

“Moriarty，”他身后的官员说，“情报显示，Moriarty参与策划这次的行动。而据我所知，你解决了一些他造成的悬案；你和他交手过，不是吗。”

Holmes转过身来，大衣的衣摆划出一个圆弧，他露出教科书描绘的笑容，即嘴角上翘露出至少八颗牙齿，“我加入。”

*

“我们需要知道，Moriarty会用什么形式，什么方式去刺杀女王，如果是你——Lestrade说你是唯一揪住过他的，你会怎么做？”

Higgins把皇家歌剧院的平面图在茶几上摊开来，边上还有伦敦地图。

“买通现场的人，”Holmes百无聊赖，“你们保证不了每一个人包括演员和观众都是清白的，这就是最大的漏洞。”

“我们的人会在现场巡视，后台也是；女王在二层头等包厢[]，你总不会觉得我们的特工会叛变国家帮助刺杀女王吧。”

“如果利益足够？难说，”Holmes耸耸肩膀，“我知道Moriarty，如果他真的要刺杀女王，多半会成功——”

“你到底是哪边的？”Higgins皱起眉头，瞥了Lestrade一眼。

探长翻了个白眼，“借过，”他拉着Holmes走到一边，“你能别拆台吗？我的未来和前途就都在这一着了！你要是搞砸了看以后谁还给你案子！”

“无聊，Lestrade，与其阻止他——他就是一颗大口径子弹，与其拦截子弹不如阻止开枪的人。是谁需要这次行动，他是怎么让Moriarty会接这个工作，据我所知他是咨询罪犯，只赚有利可图的钱；要真的动了女王，即便是他也是死路一条，为什么他要这么做？”Holmes低声回答，“还有，一旦发生这种事，第一要务就是不要相信任何人，而你们就相信我了。”

“那我是应该把你关起来还是怎么？”Lestrade哭笑不得，“按照你的说法，排除掉得益人——杀了女王对你又没好处。”

“那倒是。”Holmes点点头，朝门口走去。

“你去哪！”

“剧院！”

Lestrade只好跟Higgins解释：那个家伙是个怪胎。

Holmes在剧院和周边查看了一番，他进不去已经被封锁的女王预定包厢，守卫如此严实就连他用尽小聪明半夜都没能进去。第二天和Lestrade又去了办公室：“将要陪着老太太看戏的人里都有谁？我是说除了她丈夫以外。”

Lestrade条件反射地吐槽：“他叫Philip亲王，你知道吧。”Holmes脸上的空白说明了一切，探长看向Higgins，后者停顿了一下，“王储，女王秘书，还有一个朋友。”

“只有我把他/她排除在嫌疑人之外后才不是嫌疑人，”Holmes在这边翻了个白眼，“谁。”

“你不需要知道，侦探先生，你总不能怀疑女王的朋友！”

“不是王子王妃，不是贵族，否则你会说某某头衔或者夫人；不是公众人物和外交人员相反有保密趋势；既然也不是首相或大臣那么也不是政府官员。”

“实际上，是个政府职员。这是《奥德赛》在英国睽违十年的首场演出，作为私交被女王邀请的，就这样。”Higgins把手插进裤袋。

“陪女王看歌剧，却不是官员，有私交的职员？有趣。”Holmes转身就走了。

Higgins对探长皱眉：“你确定他靠得住？在我看来他就是个疯子。”

警探没出声，心中也充满了对咨询侦探的疑问，和对自己未来职场之路的悲观。

Higgins不肯说出那个“朋友”的姓名，而Lestrade显然更加不知道。Sherlock Holmes决定给他们一个完美的刺杀计划。

*

离演出还有两天，Lestrade看完他写出来的注意事项，“这就是你的计划？可你的计划最后，女王是平安送走了啊？”

Higgins沉吟。

Holmes微微一笑，“你怎么看，Higgins先生，外人即便是我，也找不到杀掉女王的办法，当然了，那位不知名的“朋友”可以轻易做到，这么费事还不如直接炸掉剧院。这样你们是不是应该高枕无忧了呢？”

Higgins把文件丢到桌上，眨眨眼，“谢谢你的协作，Holmes先生，我的确放心不少。明晚剧院见。”他站起来谢过Holmes，又和Lestrade说了两句，叫来上次见过的秘书小姐把他们送出去。

“我能借一下打火机吗？”Sherlock Holmes出门前突然问，“我早戒了。”Lestrade说，咨询侦探看向Higgins，对方笑了笑从裤口袋里掏出一盒火柴划燃一根——现如今就是有这么老派的作风，Holmes扬了扬眉毛欠身点燃了香烟。

“能借走这个？”他两指夹住火柴盒，料想不会有人拒绝，Higgins的确也没有，松手给他了。

走出MI5大楼，Lestrade上车后Holmes说道：“我推荐你去查一下这位Higgins先生的背景。”

“怎么了？”

“他的伪装无懈可击，但只有一个纰漏，他不抽烟。”Holmes扭头看向那间办公室的位置，“他烟灰缸底层的烟垢和他手中的不是同一种。为什么他要伪装成一个他不是的人？他有问题。”说着，拿出火柴盒转了转，Holmes盯着火花上的字——“Diogenēs”，这个地位的人通常不会在身上带着风尘场所的火柴盒，也不会有酒吧取古老哲学家的名字。

那是个俱乐部。

或许就是那个俱乐部策划刺杀女王，但缺少万无一失的计策，故而用Moriarty把他拉进沟里——Lestrade只是附带的。所以在他说出没有能百分百把握刺杀女王的时候，那一瞬间，Holmes注意到，Higgins的伪装撕裂一条口子——他一直显得只是个内勤人员缺少威慑力,只有在那一时间，Higgins沉默了，眼神阴寒下去，就好像Sherlock Holmes的报告戳中了他的痛处。

第二天见面前Lestrade打电话给他：“他的履历没什么问题，但他的确不是MI5的，是秘密情报局的你知道这个部门的信息我可不能透露给你。我找了点儿关系查得很深，你是不是多心了？”

Holmes挂掉电话，皱起眉头沉思——体制内都找不出破绽这怎么可能。

当天晚上，人声鼎沸的科温特歌剧院，Sherlock Holmes和Gregory Lestrade都经过了严密的安检才进去。

女王有她的通道，还有，是谁会陪同老太太一起？为什么他/她没有被Higgins列为嫌疑人对象并且也没有透露哪怕一丝信息，就连性别都不知道。

观众都已经纷纷就座，过不了一会儿女王应该也会抵达座位了，安检处进来的人逐渐减少。

然而Higgins依旧不见踪影，而他们按道理应该在剧院碰头——确保一切正常。

Sherlock Holmes突然明白了。

Higgins就是那个陪同人员！他是政府职员，秘密情报局也是国家职员——“Lestrade，他叫什么名字？Higgins不是他的真名，不是吗。”

警探似乎没料到他突然这么问，迟疑了一会儿，“的确，那不是他的名字，但我不能告诉你。”

“好吧，那么我总会在报纸上看到的，‘随同人员某某被杀，女王安然无恙’之类的。”Holmes听到了剧场里音乐奏响，剧目要开始了。

“什么？等等，你——”Lestrade要说点儿什么，Holmes阻止了他。

“他说‘明晚见’，”Holmes睁大眼睛，“他知道，他已经知道了——”当那个人得知没有完美刺杀计划的时候就明白了，如果女王不是目标那目标会是谁呢。

他想起口袋里的火柴盒。

这时女歌者的高音正在C上，除此以外几乎听不到什么声音。

直到火警响起。

女王会被立马保护起来并通过万无一失的通道送走——而伴随女王的人员自然不会得到相同待遇，几个特工挡住了Holmes往包厢位置奔去的路，“让开！！他有危险！”附近传来打斗声，Lestrade帮他冲了过去。女王的车已经走了，Sherlock勒住了一个朝Higgins冲去的男人，好让后者一拳击倒。

“11点！”侦探喊道，Higgins回身朝11点方向开了两枪，对方应声倒地。局面很快被控制住，“该死！”Lestrade喊道，“救护车！”他蹲下去检查几个倒下的人。

Sherlock Holmes径直走向站在一边把头发往后抹的高个子，未婚同性倾向不抽烟有一段时间没出外勤正在看牙医或许因此在减磅——除此以外政府地位很高和女王有私交，“谢谢，不用救护车，他们如果不幸活下来，有别的去处。”“Higgins”说，把手中的枪支递给正在汇报“战斗结束”的特工人员。

“‘Higgins’哈？”咨询侦探微微抬头看向比自己高一丁点儿的女王随行人员，对方翘起嘴角，抚平领带，“我看了你网站上的烟灰品种论文，了不起。”他笑了笑，声音都比之前更油滑了，不知为何让Sherlock头皮一紧。

他的眼睛盯着咨询侦探就像猎手盯着猎物，Sherlock破天荒找不到任何词回应，这次对方没有伸出手，“Mycroft Holmes，幸会，Sherlock。”

*

“所以，Higgins——Mycroft Holmes不会因为保护女王而被杀，而是因为他原本就是目标？”Lestrade在胸口叉起手，Sherlock耸肩，“刺杀女王是个很好的幌子，能杀掉Mycroft的机会不多，鉴于他藏得很深。但最重要的是，政治。混淆政治目的，搞错了目标就找不到凶手。”

“所以我们也算是暗中帮他铲除了政敌。他干了什么要被人干掉？”Lestrade靠进沙发里。

“他就是英国政府，他不需要做什么。总之你的前途无忧了。”Sherlock坐在他对面，“我喜欢这间公寓，”他环顾一下周围，“房东可以给我优惠，瞧，我换住处了。”

“政府？他给你报酬了？”Lestrade眯起眼睛，“不然你不可能负担起贝克街的房租！这可是市中心！”

Sherlock 靠进沙发翻了个白眼，“我付不起，所以我需要一个室友！那个小气鬼。”说着他跳起来换上大衣，“我得去抱怨一下这个。”

Lestrade下楼的时候，咨询侦探都已经坐进出租车绝尘而去；这时候他想起来，还没有报销之前那家伙打车的费用。

“管他的，”警督坐进自己的警车——他的车终于能开进来而不用多走两条街了，“反正那家伙榜上大佬了。”他笑着嘀咕，不出意外他自己也前途无忧啦。

*

Sherlock又闯进了第欧根尼的内室，不一会儿他要找的人走进来关上门。

“我为什么总要纵容你？”他走近了些，拿走侦探倒好的酒杯呷了一口，递回给他。沙发里的人扬起头，“因为我救了你的命？”

叹口气，Mycroft也笑了，“的确。”他俯身在仰着头的咨询侦探嘴上亲了一下，“还有我恰好符合你的喜好。”不等他起身离开Sherlock又说，Mycroft眨眨眼，“嗯……或许。”他淡淡地笑着，“你又想要什么了？你必须找个室友，那个没得商量。”说着就去给自己倒酒。

“这是你对救命恩人该说的话吗！”Sherlock在座位里折过来。

“正因为如此，我需要一个帮我监控救命恩人生命安全的帮手，如果你真的是那个滑头的聪明小子。”

Sherlock怒视他的背影，好吧，他不光是多了个情人还多了个好管闲事的家长。这什么鬼案子。

不过女王没事真是太好了。

Fin

附赠一个兄弟依旧是兄弟的番外（啥~

John追嫌犯跳到了三楼，Sherlock没有跟去，楼下传来汽车卷尘而去的声音，看来那家伙是跑路了。John回到四楼，“你在干嘛？他跑了。”

前军医走进侦探在查看的房间，上帝啊，炸药，枪支，还有路线图，“恐怖活动？”John警铃大作，“目标是……上帝目标是歌剧院的——什么？”

“那个单词是女王，John。”他室友瞟他一眼，继续这里瞅瞅那里看看，John已经在给Lestrade打电话。

“你必须告诉你哥哥，这可不是小打小闹——”挂掉和探长的电话后，John义正言辞地对他朋友说。

“我知道，但是John，如果针对国家领导人的袭击政府部门比平民还迟钝的话，我不是很了解，你知道得都比我多，内阁是不是需要解散了？”咨询侦探做个鬼脸，“省省吧，Mycroft肯定知道。”

“那为什么，为什么他什么也没做？这些东西，这些炸药你看，都可以炸掉国会大厦了！”

“对，为什么？这才是有趣的部分。”咨询侦探笑得跟孩子一样，“你看，陪同女王的人里有谁。”John凑过去一看，照片非常不清楚，但那不是Mycroft是谁？

“这个周末有乐子了！”Sherlock旋身走出了公寓，外面已经传来警笛声。

*

皇家剧院周末的这一场早就售罄，但Sherlock也不知道用什么办法搞到了两张票——没有通知Mycroft，当然。用咨询侦探的话说：“家庭矛盾。”

总之，John非常无语地陪他去剧院，而且由于安检他还不能带枪，真不知道届时能派上什么用场。

然而Lestrade他们肯定已经和上级沟通过了，现场安保措施已经是一级戒备水准，John也不相信这样情况下还能有人成功刺杀女王。开演后不久，Sherlock就起身在剧院里转来转去——特工第一时间控制了他，但也不知道耳机里传来什么指示，侦探又被放了。Sherlock的心情倒是一点儿没受影响，一切正常。

警报响起后Sherlock拉上John第一时间朝着女王路线跑去，还顺手塞给他一把枪——“你从哪里……”John闭上嘴用这把偷来的枪帮忙打中了两个正在对Mycroft一行人下手的家伙。

直到他们坐上Mycroft的车。

“你怎么不告诉我他们的目标是你哥哥！？这是在趁机扫除政治障碍吗？”John很稳定，不过手还抓着枪。

“反正你会来帮忙，有什么区别。”Sherlock翻个白眼，对面的Mycroft还在喘气，“你现在知道缺乏运动了吧。”还不忘记损一把哥哥。

“在你来之前我干掉了四个特工级别的杀手，Sherlock。”他哥哥闭着眼睛。

嗯哼，咨询侦探没说话了，突然在不甚宽敞的车里蹲下来去解哥哥的衬衣，John撇开头，但车窗反光……

“停下，Sherlock，停下！”

“不用顾及我，”John闭上眼。

“John！你是医生！你过来！”他室友咆哮。

哦，原来如此，好吧。

不过检查过后证明，英国政府没有大碍，可喜可贺，但那之后好几天Sherlock都没有回贝克街。

可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗，要求人们以为有人刺杀女王结果其实是刺杀麦哥。  
> 点梗人后来说她也是看了《生死狙击 Shooter》才点了这个梗hhhh


End file.
